1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for configuring a switch target on a spindle; and more particular relates to a technique for configuring a switch target on a spindle to be sensed, e.g., by a switch sensor in a valve.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Techniques are known in the art for configuring a switch target on a spindle.
One such technique involves crimping the switch target on the spindle. However, one disadvantage of this approach is that it is not self-adjustable or reconfigurable. In other words, in order to provide a reconfiguration, the crimped switch target would need to be uncrimped, reconfigured, and re-crimped; or the crimped switch target would need to be uncrimped, and a new switch target crimped on the spindle at a reconfigured location. Moreover, the crimped switch target technique has shown to have difficulties withstanding vibrations as well as material expansions/shrinking over temperature.
Other techniques may take the form of spot welding or gluing; however, these techniques also do not allow for self-adjusting or reconfiguring. Another known technique may take the form of threading the switch target on the spindle.
In view of this, there is a need in the industry for a better technique for configuring a switch target on a spindle.